


Ready

by Stylnfuck



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Liam Goddamn Payne, Oral, Smut, did i say smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylnfuck/pseuds/Stylnfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was absolutely the slowest work day you have ever experienced. There was nothing for you to do and your boss wouldn’t let you leave early so you were stuck sitting on your ass in a cubicle on your birthday. The only thing on your mind was getting home to your boyfriend, Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for the lovely krista aka labiam for her birthday cause she is a hardcore liam girl

Ready

Today was absolutely the slowest work day you have ever experienced. There was nothing for you to do and your boss wouldn’t let you leave early so you were stuck sitting on your ass in a cubicle on your birthday. The only thing on your mind was getting home to your boyfriend, Liam. 

 

 

You woke up this morning to the most delicious smell as it wrapped around your nose and filled your lungs with the flowery perfume.  You look around the room for the source of the smell and find a giant bouquet of flowers on the vanity next to the closet. Despite the time of morning, a face splitting grin spreads across your face as you realize Liam went out of his way to get them for you before you woke up. You get up and walk over to them and pluck one from the vase, smelling it and inhaling its scent.

“Good morning birthday girl,” Liam says standing in the door frame, admiring you from afar.

Turning around, you run to him, giggling,  and jump into his arms. He holds you up easily and walks you to the kitchen where there is breakfast laid out for you.

“Liam! You made me breakfast!”

Of course I did babe, it’s your special day,” he replies with a smile that lights up the entire room.

“Too bad I have to spend it at work,” you say with a frown, pouting out your bottom lip.

Liam walks sulkily over to you, a dirty smirk plastered across his face.

“Or you could…not, go to work,” he says quietly, a growl threatening to bubble out from his throat. He puts his hands on your waist and ghosts his lips over yours, his breath sending shivers down your spine. You groan and kiss him on the lips.

“I can’t babe, you know that. My boss is an asshole and won’t let me miss work even if Satan himself were to send a letter for my excused absence. I have to go in. I’m sorry.”

Giving him another quick kiss, you turn and walk to get dressed but before you are out of his reach, he grips your hip tighter and pulls you in for a passionate kiss. He plays with the hem of your shirt and starts to pull it off but you stop him, using every ounce of will power you have.

“Liam, I have to get ready,” you say to him. 

He whines and puts his hands down to his sides, pouting his plump lower lip.

“Fine. Be ready when you come home, you have a lot coming for you,” he winks at you and turns to put the dishes in the sink.

 

As soon as the clock on your desk hits five, you practically run to your car and speed home, almost getting a ticket from a cop idling on the side of the road. You walk into your house and go to the bedroom to change out of your work clothes. All the sudden, you hear footsteps and see Liam running towards you nearly slipping on the hardwood floors. He picks you up and hurries you to bed.

“Liam what are you-,” you barely get out before he is hovering over you, smashing his lips onto yours. His tongue instantly slips inside, tangling with yours and traces your lips. His hand slides up your thigh and under your shirt, pulling it up so he can take it off. The amount of adrenaline running through your body could be enough to bring someone back from the dead and it only leaves you wanting more of him. You’re quick to grab his tank top and bring it up over his head, sliding his jeans down his thighs soon after. He reaches down and cups your center, teasing you with his middle finger as he slides it over your entrance and circles around your clit through the fabric of your underwear. You buck your hips up in search of more friction.

“ _Liam,”_ you gasp.

He brings his lips to your jaw and sucks a trail of marks down your neck and onto your collarbones. As he goes down further, he slips your underwear off and slides them down your legs, taking his time to feel your soft skin underneath his fingertips.

“You’re so pretty,” he murmurs into your bellybutton, more to himself than anyone else. He nips lightly at your hips and kitten licks all the way down to your inner thighs, intentionally avoiding the place you need him most.

You tangle your fingers in his hair and lean your head back as he licks lightly at your entrance.

_You teasing little shit_ you think to yourself as he continues to only give you little kitten licks. You need _more_ and you need it _now_.

“Baby, come on.” You whine as you arch your hips up to meet his mouth. He finally gives in and delves his tongue into your folds, swirling it around your clit.

“Oh fuck,” you moan out, closing your eyes and leaning your head back against the bed. Liam’s hands are cupping your ass, bringing you closer to his mouth. He moans against you, reveling in the taste of you on his tongue, his lips. You look back down at him and the sight of him lapping at you, moving his mouth against you sends you over the edge. Your walls spasm and your back arches, pushing you further onto his lips. He looks straight into your eyes as you come which makes everything that much more intense. Once you come down from your blissful high, Liam crawls on the bed and holds himself over you, kissing you gently. You put your hands to his chest to push him down against the bed to return the favor but he stops you.

“Tonight is all about you.” With his words, he enters you slowly, allowing you to feel every inch of him as he goes in. He drags himself back out but this time when he pounds back into you, causing you to cry out with pleasure.

“Liam! Oh my god,” you moan. Your hips seem to have a mind of their own while they grind up against Liam and meet him at every thrust.

“Baby, you feel so good. So tight,” He says, burying his face into your shoulder. Your nails leave red marks along the muscle over his shoulders and feel them flex beneath your fingertips. His thrust start to get deeper and more powerful and you know that is he close. You can feel the familiar knot in your stomach as it twists in pleasurable ways. Your thighs begin to tremble and your grip on Liam’s shoulders gets tighter. With one more powerful thrust, Liam buries himself inside you and comes, biting your shoulder to keep from crying out. His bite sends you over the edge as you feel your own orgasm rip through your body, your muscles contracting and releasing.  You yell out his name and he groans as he hears it fall from your lips. Breathing heavily, he drops down beside you and stares at the ceiling. You turn towards him and rest your shoulder on his chest, a thin layer of sweat covering it.

“Happy birthday sweetheart,” He says with fondness in his voice. “Hope you enjoyed it,”

“I’d be crazy if I didn’t enjoy that. That was the greatest birthday sex I’ve ever had.”

“Oh yes?” He asks.

“Definitely,” you say smiling up at him.

He turns on his side and whispers in your ear, “Well let’s see if I can beat my own score.”


End file.
